


Даже ради всех пещер мира

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон расследуют исчезновения людей на Чёрном озере.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже ради всех пещер мира

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Not for All the Caves in the World](http://alice-adore.livejournal.com/11078.html) авторства alice_adore.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

— Джон, ты не можешь бросить меня наедине с этим существом.  
В результате ночной вылазки напарники оказались в пещере.  
Они с Джоном проводили очередное расследование: каждое полнолуние, сколько помнили местные жители, на Чёрном Озере кто-то пропадал. Одни рассказывали о призраке, другие — о чудовище, третьи были уверены, что это работа серийного убийцы. Полицейские, которых посылали узнать, в чём же дело, пропадали, как и остальные жертвы. Из тех же, кто потом вернулся, нельзя было и слова вытянуть о произошедшем.  
Само собой, за дело взялся Шерлок. Само собой, Джон поехал с ним.  
Судя по колеблющимся бликам на неровных стенах, пещера была неподалёку от озера. Она производила впечатление жилой. Более того, было яснее ясного, кто именно здесь жил. Чешуйчатый получеловек-полурыба с волосами-водорослями, большим алым ртом, чёрными усами, одетый в весьма своеобразном стиле: розовая пачка, серебристый пиджак и белые ботинки. Называло оно себя...  
— Я ОЛД ГРЕГГ!!!  
— Да, ты уже говорил, — удивительно спокойно, учитывая ситуацию, отозвался Джон. — И я тебя здесь не бросаю, — он вновь обратился к Шерлоку. — Я позвоню Майкрофту, и он что-нибудь придумает. Поскольку мне кажется, что если ты сам попытаешься выйти из пещеры, Грегг тебя убьёт.  
— Нет. Нет, ты не можешь привлечь к этому Майкрофта. Я тебе запрещаю.  
— Не глупи. Ты не можешь мне ничего запретить. Или ты сошёл с ума и хочешь навсегда остаться здесь?  
— Если ты позвонишь Майкрофту, я никогда не узнаю, чем всё закончилось.  
— Если мы останемся здесь, нам придётся смотреть на его акварели, и не знаю, как ты, но я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни, каждый день любуясь на одни и те же проклятые картинки, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока испепеляющим взглядом мощностью, как ему показалось, не менее тысячи солнц, надеясь, что тот поймёт намёк.   
Однако Шерлок оказался на удивление жароустойчивым.   
— Тебе не нравятся мои рисунки? — вопросил прячущийся где-то в тенях Олд Грегг.   
— Нет, они милые... Грегг. Просто... кхм... ты пробовал делать что-нибудь, кроме акварельных рисунков?  
— Я пробовал рисовать мелом, но его смыла вода.  
— Хм, надо же.  
— Я слепил скульптуру из водорослей и дерева.  
— Здорово. Хорошо, что ты расширяешь своё поле деятельности. И что она изображает?  
— Бэйлис.  
— Фантастика, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Видишь, Джон, мы будем любоваться двумя вещами. Бейлисом и самим Греггом.  
— Мне всё равно. Я хочу выбраться отсюда, и желательно вместе с тобой, но если ты предпочтёшь остаться здесь, стать женой Грегга и пить бейлис до тех пор, пока не растворишь в нём свои выдающиеся мозги и позабудешь собственное имя, то дело твоё. А я сваливаю.  
— Неплохая речь. Я впечатлён.  
— Наслаждайся этим чувством, пока я не вернусь вместе с Майкрофтом и его тренированными ниндзя — или кого он там держит.  
— На прошлой неделе он приобрёл несколько кенгуру.  
Джон не был уверен, шутит он или нет - по лицу Шерлока этого было нельзя понять.  
— Вы с братом с каждым днём становитесь всё более странными.  
— Мы соревнуемся.  
— Понятно. Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Грегг. Шерлок, я ещё вернусь, — Джон хотел было помахать ему на прощание, но передумал, и с негромким всплеском исчез в воде. Олд Грегг ему не препятствовал — его куда больше интересовал кудрявый детектив, которого он был намерен удержать возле себя, чего не смог сделать с Говардом Муном. Наверное, обсуждение подвенечного платья во время второго свидание — это уже лишнее.  
— Ваш друг не любит меня, сэр.  
Шерлок со вздохом прислонился к стене.  
— Понятия не имею, почему.  
— Мы можем отпустить его, сэр. Но я не могу отпустить тебя. Я люблю тебя.   
Шерлок, скривившись, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в его сторону. Должно быть, Олд Грегг воспринял это как сигнал к действию: он приблизился к Шерлоку настолько, что они едва не соприкоснулись носами. У Шерлока было отчётливое ощущение, что Грегг смотрит не на него, а куда-то _в_ него. Шерлок плотнее прижался к стене.  
— Твои волосы как водоросли, курчавые водоросли.  
— Ага.  
— Можно мне их потрогать?  
— Нет.  
— Ты тоже можешь потрогать мои волосы, если хочешь.  
— Всё равно нет.  
— Я буду заботится о тебе, персик. Мы можем выпить бейлиса — ммм, сливочного бейлиса — и я спою тебе колыбельную.  
— Из твоей страстной привязанности к этому напитку я делаю вывод, что ничего другого алкоголесодержащего у тебя нет.  
— Нет, сэр. Только бейлис.  
— Что ж, твои манеры более изысканные, чем у Джона, с этим не поспоришь, — полушутя вздохнул Шерлок.  
— Мы можем вместе заняться сладостной музыкой.  
— Надеюсь, это не эвфемизм.  
— Ты не любишь меня?  
— Замолчи.

*

Шерлок коротал время в пещере за играми.  
 _( — Любовные игры? Говарду нравились любовные игры._  
— Нет. Настольные игры.)  
Ему не хотелось играть. Но если это спасало его от пения Грегга и обсуждения их грядущей свадьбы, то можно было и потерпеть.  
Они играли в «Скажи, что видишь»:  
— Олд Грегг, Олд Грегг, Олд Грегг, бейлис, твоя пачка, я, пьющий бейлис, бейлис, Олд Грегг...  
Потом в «Эрудит»:  
— Это не слово. Это «Олд Грегг» без букв «г».  
И когда Грегг отвлекался на готовку и пошив свадебного платья, Шерлок собирал дыхательный аппарат из ракушек, пластикового пакета и соломы. Надо признать, его ресурсы были весьма ограниченны.

*

Где-то наверху, в мире обитателей суши, Джон размахивал в воздухе мобильным телефоном, пытаясь поймать сигнал. Само собой, ничего не вышло. Его мобильный, говоря по правде, был здесь так же бесполезен, как и любой другой, и это его весьма расстраивало.  
Он уже привык к тому, что кого-то из них похищают, или подстреливают, или просто ранят. Обычная часть работы. Но не каждый день его друга принуждал к браку человек-рыба, и Джон не был уверен, что ему следует делать в подобной ситуации. Любой приходящий ему в голову сценарий действий включал в себя Майкрофта и хорошо обученных наёмников, которые при свете дня работали бухгалтерами.  
Сдержав порыв зашвырнуть злосчастный телефон в самую середину Чёрного озера, Джон повернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону «Головы короля Проуна».  
Никто не вправе красть у Джона Уотсона друзей. Особенно чешуйчатые рыбочеловеки с убогими актёрскими данными.

*

Музыканты в таверне — самые несчастные играющие музыку люди, которых когда-либо видел Джон — до сих пор мучили инструменты. Вместо того, чтобы немного подбодрить Джона своей музыкой, они только ухудшили его и без того самое радужное настроение.  
Рэмси о чём-то спорил со своей женой Матильдой в углу; мягкий свет отражался от раковин на её лице, и они серебрились, как молния. Джон подумал было высказать Рэмси своё недовольство по поводу того, что он так просто дал им с Шерлоком лодку посреди ночи, но решил не тратить времени; наверняка в этот самый момент Олд Грегг уже выбирал цвет платья для церемонии.  
К счастью, в его насквозь промокшем кармане оказалось несколько монет.  
Майкрофт ответил сразу.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон.  
— Как вы... впрочем, неважно, — вздохнул Джон, чувствуя, что слишком устал для того, чтобы чему-нибудь удивляться. Он опёрся рукой о стену. — Шерлока похитил чешуйчатый рыбочеловек по имени Олд Грегг. Думаю, Олд Грегг хочет выйти за него замуж.  
— И какое у него приданое?  
— ...что?  
— Есть у него какие-нибудь владения? — нетерпеливо переспросил Майкрофт.  
— У него есть пещера.  
— Что ж...  
— Нет. Мы не будем женить твоего брата на Олд Грегге. Даже ради всех пещер мира.

*

Шерлок же, с относительным комфортом устроившись в пещере, потягивал бейлис. Приглаживающий волосы сухой морской губкой Олд Грегг обретался где-то неподалёку. Он покушался и на волосы Шерлока — очевидно, в качестве некоего ритуала ухаживания — но Шерлок выхватил губку у него из рук и отшвырнул её подальше от себя. Шерлок предполагал, что теперь Олд Грегг обижен на него.  
Он собирался взять себе новый стакан — если напиться, то легко представить, что всё происходящее лишь странный и красочный сон — когда из воды с негромким плеском показался Джон. На нём были гидрокостюм и маска с дыхательным аппаратом. Заметив Шерлока, Джон что-то приветственно промычал и выбрался из воды, оставляя брызги на полу и стенах пещеры. Следом за ним появились Сара и Майкрофт, также полностью снаряжённые для подводного путешествия; костюм Майкрофта был чуть более строгим, чем у его спутников. Он выглядел так представительно, как только можно было выглядеть в гидрокостюме.  
Шерлок молча смотрел на них, пока они избавлялись от масок, а затем спросил:  
— Это лучший спасательный отряд, который ты смог собрать? Выглядит немного жалко.  
— Эй, продолжай в том же духе — и отправишься под венец, — притворно нахмурилась Сара. — Вообще-то, я давно не была на свадьбе, так что это было бы здорово.  
— И — нет, это не все, — добавил Джон. — Антея ждёт снаружи в машине...  
— Отлично, будет кому рассказать обо всём на на Фэйсбуке. А то я уж было начал волноваться, что Скотланд-Ярд не успеет поглумиться надо мной.  
— ...а у входа в пещеру засели снайперы.  
Шерлок приподнял бровь. Джон не был уверен, удивился ли он этому, или самому факту, что его, великого детектива, удалось чем-то удивить.  
— Это уже лишнее, — сказал Шерлок Майкрофту.  
— Им нужна практика, — ответил тот, смахивая с плеча водоросли.  
— Где этот гоблин? — поинтересовался Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам. — С тех пор, как мы здесь, я его не слышал.  
— О, он где-то рядом. Я его не вижу, но он не особо доверчив и вряд ли оставил бы меня одного, чтобы я смог сбежать.  
— Значит... он слышит нас? — Джон окинул темноту пещеры быстрым взглядом и вновь посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Определённо.  
— Надо признать, он неплохо тут всё обустроил, — заметила Сара.  
— Благодарю вас, мэм, — Сара и Джон подпрыгнули, Шерлок же и Майкрофт отреагировали гораздо спокойнее, будто смотрели умеренно интересный выпуск новостей.  
Олд Грегг выступил из темноты, с воткнутой в его волосы наподобие шпильки сухой губкой. Он одарил собравшихся радостной улыбкой (по крайней мере, он думал, что это улыбка, хотя это было больше похоже на оскал). — Я сам всё сделал.  
— К сожалению, — действительно к сожалению, ибо, хотя Олд Грегг был неприятным приставучим существом, Джон не хотел применять против него силу, — мы забираем Шерлока с собой, Грегг. Ему здесь не место.  
— О чём ты? У нас есть всё, что нужно. У нас есть сливочный бейлис...  
— Да, ты о нём говорил... уже несколько раз. И... я правда надеялся, что в этом не возникнет нужды, но, — Джон запустил руку в гидрокостюм и выудил оттуда пистолет, — если ты не отпустишь Шерлока по-хорошему, то мне придётся стрелять.  
— Где, чёрт возьми, ты его прятал? — удивилась Сара.  
— Неважно, — Джон сфокусировал всё своё внимание на Олд Грегге, слегка покраснев. — Так-то, Грегг. Будешь сопротивляться — и я выстрелю.  
— Мы поженимся, дорогуша, — угрожающе произнёс Олд Грегг. Он направился к Джону, подняв руки — одна была перепончатой, другая в перчатке.  
Джон среагировал быстро. Одним движением он поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля попала в Кудрявого Джефферсона, который свалился со стены и ударил Олд Грегга сзади. Тот с глухим стуком шлёпнулся на пол.  
Некоторое время стояла неестественная тишина, нарушаемая лишь плеском воды. Затем Шерлок поднялся с места и подошёл к Олд Греггу. Склонившись над ним, осмотрел неподвижное тело.  
— Он не мёртв, Джон. Придёт в себя через несколько часов, — выдал свой вердикт Шерлок и поднял взгляд на вздохнувшего с облегчением Джона. — Хороший выстрел.  
— Спасибо, — сглотнув, кивнул Джон.  
— Это было невероятно, — подтвердила приоткрывшая от удивления рот Сара, — а теперь как насчёт того, чтобы выбраться отсюда до его пробуждения, отпраздновать спасение небольшим чаепитием и вернуться домой?  
— Звучит неплохо, — улыбаясь, согласился Джон. — Нужно только дать Шерлоку необходимое снаряжение.  
— Оно тоже спрятано в твоём костюме? — с ухмылкой спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет, — Джон было нахмурился, но подрагивающие уголки губ выдавали его с головой. — Я приготовился заранее, взял всё, что должно было пригодиться, — он подхватил водонепроницаемую сумку, которая всё это время была привязана к его лодыжке, и всучил её Шерлоку.  
— Какая жалость, что я так и не смогу опробовать свой аппарат, — Шерлок расстегнул молнию на сумке и достал свой костюм. — Джон, ты же знаешь, зелёный не подходит к моим глазам.

* 

Вернувшись к машине, они вновь смогли вздохнуть полной грудью — не только потому, что спаслись, но и потому, что снова почувствовали свежий воздух. Антея махнула рукой, приветствуя их, и на секунду оторвала взгляд от экрана телефона, пока они забирались в машину. Со всех четверых прямо на чистую кожу сидений стекала вода, Джон смахивал с лица прилипшие водоросли. В общем, они представляли собой довольно странное зрелище.  
— Сообщим об этом властям? — спросил Джон, когда они отъехали достаточно далеко от озера.  
— Джон, он же водяной монстр, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку сидения. — Как ты арестуешь водяного монстра?  
— И то верно, — согласился Джон, впрочем, ему в голову тут же пришла ещё одна мысль. — Но зачем? Зачем ему нужен был Шерлок?  
— Ревнуешь? — Сара безуспешно пыталась спрятать улыбку.  
Джон было негромко засмеялся, но внезапно замолчал; его посетило озарение.  
— Эй, он похищает людей, потому что хочет жениться на них, верно?  
— Мне бы вот-вот пришлось надеть украшенный водорослями пиджак, так что, полагаю, да, — произнёс Шерлок. — Думаю, ты хочешь сказать, что если мы найдём Греггу подходящую пару, он оставит несчастных рыболовов в покое?  
— Именно.  
— Чтобы прочить кого-то в супруги Олд Греггу, ты должен изо всех сил ненавидеть этого человека, — заметила Сара.

*

— Добрый вечер, Грегг. Мы уже встречались — я брат вашего несостоявшегося мужа. Да, это была неудачная затея. Знаете, я всей душой поддерживал ваш союз. В общем, как бы то ни было, я хотел бы представить вас кое-кому. Вы ведь ещё не знакомы с мистером Андерсоном? 


End file.
